lonely_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Justin Bennett
"I was never- betrothed to anyone... and my mother and father died before all this. So... I guess you could say I've got nobody to hold me back in all this." - Justin to Clarence about his family. Justin Bennett is a main character in Lonely. He is somebody who isn't fit for the apocalypse. Along his path, he's met tons of survivors, but every person he meets is ultimately killed within the first while of meeting them. He meets a strange man named "Marshal" early on and though starting off weird, the two become good friends. Pre-Apocalypse Justin was a rich person before the apocalypse, though unknown what occupation he had. While growing up, Justin lost both his parents before the apocalypse even started, forcing him to go on without them. Post-Apocalypse When the apocalypse started, Justin quickly realised that he wasn't fit for the apocalypse and almost was killed several times. However, he is usually saved by another survivor. They usually befriend Justin, but within just a few days or even hours, they are killed, leaving Justin to run off by himself. "Mulligan" Justin is walking in the sewer with another survivor named Beth. He gags, disgusted that they are walking in the sewer and not on land. Beth tells him it's better than being in the cold and with the infected. They continue walking and eventually Beth asks Justin how he made it this far in the apocalypse. He doesn't answer. Justin tells Beth about all the people he's been with and how they all died. Beth tells him that he's very lucky. Beth asks Justin to list the things he's picked up on, but Justin can't answer. They continue walking a bit, until an infected jumps out the water, grabbing Beth's leg. Beth yells for Justin to get it off, but he stands their not doing anything. Justin hears for infected echoing in the distance, but he tries to stab the infected in the head. He fails, having the infected now rushing after him. Justin pushes the infected back into Beth. They then beat down onto Beth, devouring her as Justin climbed up the ladder and out of the sewer. Justin races through the streets as infected chase him. He runs toward a pet food factory, banging on the fence when he arrives. When nobody answers, he accepts his fate. Suddenly the infected chasing him is caught by a lasso-like chain. "Marshal" steps out and kicks the infected down, then stomping on it's head, killing it. Justin nervously claps. He then says hello to him, but Marshal doesn't speak. As Marshal opens the gate, Justin follows him inside. Justin watches as Marshal takes off his helmet and turns on the furnace. He indicates for Justin to warm up, and Justin does so. Justin notices all of Marshal's scars and asks him how it happened. Marshal points to the furnace. An infected rushes up into a cell wall. Justin jumps back, scared. Marshal says the word "Brother." Justin tells him that those things are dangerous. He then introduces himself. Marshal get's up and takes out a military badge, pointing to it's rank. "Marshal." Justin tells him that's bullshit and to say his real name. Angered, Marshal grabs Justin and holds him up. He asks Justin if he was wealthy. Justin tells him that he was. Marshal sets Justin down. Justin points to the cages that are around the factory, and asks what they're used for. Marshal tells him it's food. Justin goes silent, not believing what he just heard. Marshal then points to an office door, signaling Justin to go over there. Justin gets up and goes to see what's inside. He notices that it's extremely clean. Marshal then walks inside and suddenly falls asleep while standing. Justin taps his shoulder, waking Marshal up. He tells Justin that it's rare he ever sleeps. Justin watches as Marshal falls asleep once more. Justin decides to slowly lay Marshal down onto a couch. Justin goes to sit back down, but Marshal sits up at lightning speed. Justin looks over, terrified. Marshal tells him it was a bad dream. Marshal get's back up but falls over onto the table, finally falling asleep for good. Justin sits back, still uncomfortable with everything. "Family Issues" In a flashback, Justin is walking down a path with one of his old survivor friends named Clarence. He tells Clarence they should get inside and rest, but Clarence tells Justin that he is looking for his family. Justin responds by telling him they probably aren't alive. Clarence get's angry, telling Justin that he doesn't have to go with him, but Justin tells him it's better in numbers. He tells Clarence that he just wants to survive until the apocalypse blows over. Clarence asks Justin about his family and he tells him that his family died before the apocalypse began. Clarence looks ahead to a small factory. He tells Justin that they should rest there. Later that night, Justin is sitting down inside, when a spider appears. He screams, scared of it. Clarence looks over, asking what's wrong, but Justin assures him it was just a spider. Suddenly, there is banging heard from the door. Clarence goes over to hold the entrance shut. He yells as Justin to throw him his axe. Justin sees an infected running at him, and swings his axe at it. The axe get's stuck in it's neck though. Justin backs up to an open window where he sees bushes below. Clarence screams, being torn apart as Justin escapes through the window. Justin screams, waking up. He looks around, realising he's in the pet food factory. He goes out the office door and down the stairs. He sees Marshal, and quickly hides. He then reconsiders and comes out, waving to Marshal. Marshal asks why he was hiding. Justin tells him he didn't want to disturb Marshal. Marshal points to another door across from them. He asks if it's going to be a scary room, but Marshal shakes his head. Justin opens it to see 2 cans of soup and a crate. Marshal tells him it's all the supplies he has. Justin can't believe it and asks if the factory is safe. Marshal tells Justin to follow him. They stop at the front entrance and Marshal points down into a spike pit, littered with corpses. Marshal takes Justin over to the fence where he points to a wattage. He tells him that touching the fence could kill anybody. Marshal tells Justin that there are also a bunch of trip wires and explosives all around the place. Marshal coughs blood, and Justin frowns. He tells Marshal that everything here its awesome. Later on, the two are eating some soup. Justin asks Marshal about his brother and why he's kept him in a cage. Marshal explains that he wanted to find a cure, but after he lost hope he couldn't bring himself to kill his brother. Justin tells Marshal that he isn't scary when he talks. Marshal quickly responds by telling him that he rips open a scar every time he talks. Justin asks him what the hell happened, but Marshal doesn't answer. Justin asks Marshal if he could explain himself and why he's like this. Marshal tells him that him and his brother were very close, and grew up to be hunters. While out on a trip, Marshal and his brother saw and elk. As his brother took the shot, Marshal stumbled causing the bullet to go through his mouth and out the back of his ear. He fell into a coma. His brother killed himself over grief. Justin asks how the hell his brother turned then. Marshal tells him it was during the beginning. Justin gives Marshal his condolences, but then asks about the cages. Marshal tells him that he likes to capture infected and learn about who they were and carry on who they were. He tells him that every soul deservers to rest. The words echo in Justin's mind as he lays back in his chair. In a second flashback, Justin is running through the woods from the infected. Before he's killed, a man saves him. It cuts to Justin walking down the path with the man, named Bobby. Justin asks Bobby if he knows of a place to settle down. Bobby doesn't, but tells him that he was lucky to find Justin in that storm. Justin has to take a leak and goes to next to a wall. Bobby chuckles, thinking this would be the last place he'd see a man in a suit taking a leak. As Justin finishes, Bobby asks him how Justin made it this far. In another cut, Justin comes out from behind another building holding a knife. He's standing with two different people. Justin tells the two about how Bobby was going to teach him how to shoot, but he never made it. Flash forward once more, Justin is inside a cabin with the same two people. One of the two people are bitten. The other rushes over to their partner as Justin rushes out the back door, leaving the infected to devour them. Another flash forward later, Justin steps out from a different cabin to a woman. Justin asks if they have to leave it. The woman tells him that when he found Justin he was in a wreck. Justin asks why the woman even bothered to stay if she was in a rush to leave so badly. She tells Justin that she enjoys the company. In a final cut, Justin is running through the streets, he looks back to see the woman being torn apart by infected. Justin wakes up in the office, realising he fell asleep again. He gets up and goes down the stairs. He spots Marshal sitting alone on the floor. He approaches him and sees Marshal's brothers head in his lap. Justin steps back, looking out a window. All he could hear were the screams of his former companions. "A Gift From Hell" Killed Victims * Possibly numerous counts of infected * Beth Keener (Indirectly caused) * Clarence (Indirectly caused) Appearances Season 1 * Episode 01 - Mulligan * Episode 02 - Family Issues * Episode 03 - A Gift From Hell